It is well known that bread loses many of its fresh baked qualities over time. The term staling is used to describe such undesirable changes in the properties of bread over time which can include, for example, loss of softness (or an increase in the firmness of the crumb), a decrease in the elasticity of the crumb (loss of springiness), and changes in the crust texture which can become tough and leathery. Addressing certain of these undesirable changes may exacerbate other undesirable changes. For example, although addition of an anti-staling amylase to the dough retards crumb firming of the resultant baked product over time, the dose of amylase that may be employed to produce an acceptable crumb is limited. In particular, an excessive dose of anti-staling amylase produces deleterious effects on the resultant baked product including an unacceptably sticky or gummy crumb. Thus, the balance of specific components to achieve the desired end product is delicate, complex and highly unpredictable.
As consumers associate the softness and springiness of bread with freshness, there is a need for baked products with a crumb having a desirable degree of softness as well as improved springiness.